


Playing the V-Card

by Airawyn



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After multiple times of people trying to use him as a virgin sacrifice, Tim decides it's time to lose his V-card. Enter Kon-el." - From the <a href="http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/2410.html">DCU_Memes Tim/Kon meme.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the V-Card

“Took you guys long enough,” Tim said, his face red from the heat of the lava pit beneath him, and also from the hanging upside down.  He was rather living up to his code name at the moment, actually.

“If you’d told us where you were going, Red Robin, we would’ve been here sooner,” Wonder Girl said. She gestured quickly, silently ordering Kid Flash to cut their teammate down from his bondage and the others to get into place around the sorcerer.

The man in the black velvet cloak and hood raised his arms. “Muahaha! You have fallen into my trap! Once this virgin’s blood touches the sacred pit-”

Superboy punched him. There was a sudden silence and then a loud *thump*. Kon stuck out a foot to keep the unconscious man from rolling into the lava pit. “This guy captured you?” he asked Tim.

Tim, now untied, stretched out his arms and cracked his back. “I softened him up for you.”

“You know,” Bart said, thoughtfully, “I’m not sure if that ‘Why I’m Waiting’ article in _Seventeen_ was such a good idea.”

“Yeah, every two-bit villain with a costume budget and a sharp blade seems to be after you these days,” Cassie said.

“Doesn’t need a blade,” Bart pointed out. “Remember the pit of chihuahuas?”

Tim lifted his hands in the air. “Hey, better they come after me than someone who can’t protect themselves.”

“Except they’re drawing our time and energy away from the big fish,” Cassie said. “Tomorrow at the morning meeting we’re going to figure out a way to take care of these situations. Relax tonight, though.”

They returned to the tower, showered and changed into civilian clothes to meet up with Rose and Kiran for game night. But Tim stopped by Kon’s room before they went downstairs.  

“You doing okay?” Kon asked. He examined Tim’s wrists, where the ropes had left red marks even though his gauntlets. Tim’s t-shirt also showed the bruises and scars on his arms that were hidden by his costume.

“I’m fine,” Tim said, though he didn’t pull away from Kon’s touch. “I just wanted to talk to you about something, uh, private.” He shut the door of Kon’s room and locked it.

Kon frowned in concern. “You’re not leaving the Titans again, are you?”

“No, nothing like that.” Tim sat down on Kon’s bed and folded his hands in his lap. “I think it’s time I lose my virginity.”

Kon nodded. “It’s becoming a problem.”

“Yes, that, but I also think I’m ready, now,” Tim said. He patted the spot on the bed next to himself and Kon sat down. “Kon, you’re my best friend, you know that, right? Cassie and Bart are incredibly important to me, but you... it’s different with you.”

“Yeah,” Kon said. “You’re my best friend, too.”

“Right,” Tim said. He squeezed his hands together. His fingers wanted to move faster than his brain was ready for. Better to keep them under control. “I need your help with this,” he said in a quiet voice. He lifted his chin to look into Kon’s eyes.

“Anything for you, man,” Kon said, meeting his gaze. “I know just what you need.” And then Kon was at the door before Tim could blink. “I’ll be right back!”

Tim ran through a list of things Kon could be going out to get, snuck a look inside the drawer of Kon’s nightstand and concluded that he hadn’t quite communicated the message he’d intended. When Kon returned, he’d straighten things out.

Kon’s door opened and Rose entered, dressed in jeans and a cutoff t-shirt. “Hey, birdie-boy. Ready to become a man?” Over Rose’s shoulder, Kon gave Tim a thumbs’ up, then pointed at the drawer of the nightstand. Tim shook his head at Kon. “He says condoms are in the nightstand,” Rose said, not looking back at Kon.

“Rose,” Tim began, “I respect you a lot, but I don’t think you and I would be a good idea.”

Rose turned and told Kon, “Told you he wouldn’t go for it. You owe me 10 bucks.”

Kon pulled a bill from his pocket and slapped it into her hand before she left the room. He closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed next to Tim again.  “Okay, not Rose. You got someone in mind or do you need help writing your SuperSingles profile? My cousin’s gotten some pretty good dates out of that site.”

“I have someone in mind,” Tim said quietly. “Someone here in the Tower.”

“Thought you and Cassie were finished,” Kon said.

“We are,” Tim said.

“Kiran? She’s nice and all, but you know, I think she’s into Cassie,” Kon said.

“Not Kiran,” Tim said.

“Okay, that leaves Bart, me, Gar, Cyborg and Raven,” Kon said.

Tim took a deep breath. Last chance to back out. What if it ruined their friendship? _But what if it didn’t?_  “It’s you,” Tim said, and waited for Kon’s reaction, his heart pounding in terror and anticipation.

“Me?” Kon asked. “Are you sure? Cyborg’s got all these plug-and-play features—“

Tim took another deep breath. Stay in control. Keep focused. Don’t let your emotions rule you. “You,” he said. “I... I trust you. And I find you... attractive.” Despite his attempt at control, Tim could feel a blush sweep over his face.

Kon smiled. He leaned in close to Tim and cupped Tim’s cheek in his left hand. “How very logical, Mr. Spock. You know I can hear your heartbeat.” It had sped up the moment Kon had touched him.

“Well,” Tim said, struggling to find words and failing. “Then you know _I_ feel.”

“I know,” Kon said softly. He closed his eyes and kissed Tim. Tim kissed back carefully, tenderly, a little fearfully, as if at any moment this could all dissolve into the air. Kon murmured into his mouth. “I want to be your first.”

Tim took a deep, shuddering breath. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that.”

“Just _ask_ next time, then, you dummy,” Kon said. He kissed Tim’s forehead.

“There was a 67% probability that you’d respond the other way,” Tim said.

“What - you made _calculations_? I bet you have charts and graphs, too.” Tim nodded sheepishly. “Tim! Dude! Sex is not about the numbers.” Kon flopped backwards on the bed and spread out his arms and legs. “You wanna do me? ‘Cause I wanna do you.”

“Ever the romantic,” Tim smiled. He pulled his shirt off and folded it across the back of the chair. He took his shoes off, neatly peeled off his socks and shucked off his pants.

“If you’re stalling, I like it,” Kon said. “And I”m not going anywhere.”

“You did once,” Tim said softly. He laid down on the bed, wrapped his arms tightly around Kon and kissed him fiercely. “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.”

“But World’s Greatest Detective, Junior, couldn’t figure out that I wanted it, too?” Kon asked.

“Well, Bruce’s teachings are a little light in some areas,” Tim admitted.

Kon kissed Tim just below his ear and worked his way down Tim’s neck. “Don’t say that name again in here.”

“You mentioned him fi-ahh!” Tim gasped as Kon found a sweet spot just above his collar bone. Kon slid his hands over Tim’s chest, tracing circles on Tim’s stomach with his thumbs. He gently slid them higher.

“We can stop anytime,” Kon whispered. “If you change your mind...”

“No-o-ooo,” Tim let out a breathy moan as Kon’s thumbs found Tim’s nipples and brushed over them lightly. “Please. I want you.”

 _Kok, kok, kok!_  “Hey, Kon!” Bart called from the other side of the door. “Does Tim still need help with that project?”

“NO!” Tim and Kon called out at the same moment.

“All right, just checking!” Bart sighed. He walked downstairs to the lounge where the other Teen Titans had gathered. “I think Tim and Kon are going to be busy for a while,” he told them.

Rose smirked. “Who had today’s date?”

Cassie brought out the chart they’d kept secret from both Tim and Kon. “Damn, I had all next week,” she said. She checked the name for the current date. “Oh, I don’t believe it.”

Rose leaned over her shoulder. “Who’s Alvin Draper?”

* * *

The next morning, Tim informed the team that they no longer had to worry about him becoming the subject of a virgin sacrifice.

* * * * * *


End file.
